Chocolate Love
by Ribbin
Summary: Sakura has had it hard, losing her family twice.Syaoran lost his father and then a scandle ruined his youth. He desideds not to fall for women until he meets Sakura and Sakura doesn't want anything to do with him because of his reputation.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and i hope you like it.**

**I'd appresiate any coments but if their bad please tell me nicly.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Kinomoto family was on their yearly vacation in a nice, calm city. Tomoeda, Japan. They were on their way to the airport to go back home to Hong Kong.

"Nadeshika is this last bag?" Fujitaka asked his beautiful wife. Nadeshika has emerald eyes with thick eyelashes. Her hair went up to her lower back in light brown waves. She was tall and thin but only reached her husband's shoulder. Nadeshika turned from the door to face him and nodded. Fujitaka loved his family very much. He was handsome and sweet. He was tall and worked hard in everything he did to give his family everything. She then made sure the door was locked and went to her children. Fujitaka and Nadeshika married young, she was 16 and he was 23 years old. It was love at first sight. It's been 9 wounderful years that they've shared. In those years they had Toya their now 7 year old boy and Sakura who is 5 years old. Toya is overprotective of his sister even though he's only 7 and Sakura is just a sweet little girl who loves everything new or old.

"Toya, Sakura! It's time to go!" Nadeshika yelled. Toya and Sakura were playing and running around the yard when they heard their mother yell their names.

"Come on Toya. Last one is a rotten egg!" Sakura yelled as she giggled and ran toward their mother. Toya ran right after her and they both ran into their mother laughing. Nadeshika also laughed and hugged them tightly.

"Let's go you two." She laughed and tugged them toward the car.

"I'll take this slugger." Fujitaka exclaimed as he ducked and put Toya over his shoulder. Toya screamed with laughed as his father laughed. Nadeshika smiled and told them to be careful. After they put Toya and Sakura in the car they got in and started the car.

"So did you two have fun this summer?" Fujitaka asked as he backed the car out of the garage and into the street. Toya and Sakura were talking at the same time saying that they both had fun and saying what they did and found. Fujitaka and Nadeshika only laughed and smiled as they listened to their children. After an hour they left town and were on the road toward the airport. Sakura and Toya were in the back playing. They were unbuckling and buckling their seat belt. It was their favorite game to see who could buckle their seat the fastest. Fujitaka was focused on the road then kissed his wife. If he hadn't maybe he would have seen the car coming towards him.

* * *

**I know it was kind of short,****but I'll try and make them longer.**

**So how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He turned toward the road and then the car crashed into him and in that exact moment Toya unbuckled Sakura's belt. The car spans into a tree and make a dent. Then dent was big enough for Sakura to fall out. She fell out and rolled down hitting rocks and branches. When she came to a stop she hit her head against a rock. She was out of it only thinking that she had to go somewhere, she had to find something or someone. So she walked and walked till she passed out. She was far away from her parents and when Then ambulance came they only found three people inside the car. Hours later hikers found Sakura's body passed out and they rushed her to the hospital. Nadeshika woke up after a couple hours. She was trying to get up but then she felt pain all over her body.

"Don't try getting up, take it easy." A nurse said as she placed her hands agenced her shoulders easing her back onto the bed.

"If you're worried about your family, don't be. There fine just a couple scratches and bruises. It's really a miracle." She said smiling. Nadeshika felt relief and smiled.

"So their all fine." She croaked out. The nurse then gave her a glass of water.

"Yes, your husband and your son are fine. Their still sleeping though.

"She answered as she then took the glass from her.

"What about Sakura. Where's my little girl!" She began to panic. The nurse held her down and yelled for help.

"Where is she? I want to see her!" She yelled and then they gave her a tranquilizer.

"I- I want- to see... her." She whispered the last word as she was over taken by darkness. Hours later she woke up. It was late at night and her room was dark. All she did was face the window and cry. The next day Toya woke up and over heard the nurses talking about their accident.

"I feel sorry for the mother losing her daughter." The nurse felt bad for her.

"But as the report said there was no other person in the car. The other seat belts weren't broken or showed any other way another person could have been there." The rest Toya didn't hear. He then thought back to the car. 'I- I did this. If I hadn't touched her seat belt maybe- maybe she'd be here.' He thought as he shaded some tears. He never was really happy again. Fujitaka also felt guilt. 'If I would have just kept my attention to the road. Then you'd be here sweetheart.' He cried for the first time in a long time. He was never the same again. He became distant and was never home. He didn't show affection toward his son or wife. He loved them but he just couldn't really be around them to many memories involving Sakura. They did search for her, months then years but nothing. She had disappeared and that crushed then. Sakura was alive and well, but she has forgotten everything. That day of the accident she was rushed to the hospital and was registered as unknown. When she finally woke up her mind was blank. The doctor said she had amnesia. The only clue they had was the necklace she had on. It was a pink blossom petal hanging on a silver chain. In the back 'Sakura, we love you.' was engraved. In the end they named her Sakura, being the only clue to her identity. Days passed and no one came for her, so when she was relished child services came to take her to an orphanage. Luckily only a couple days later she was adopted by a couple who couldn't have children. They were nice and caring people. After a couple years with them she couldn't remember and decided to stop. They were her family now and so she took off her necklaces. She then lived with them as their daughter and no one else's, but her happiness was short lived. At the age of 12 her parents died in a plane crash and she had to move from Tomoeda to Hong Kong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been 11 years since the accident. Sakura had gotten a memory when she was 12 yrs. old stepping into hergrandmother's candy store.

~Sakura was 5 or 4 years old at the time and she was looking at the candy. "Daddy! I want this chocolate." Sakura squealed laughing. Fujitaka smiled and nodded taking the chocolate and handing it to her. She hugged her dad's leg and walked to look at the rest of the candy. ~

Sakura was scared and surprised. She remembered her past but she couldn't see her father's face. His face was blurred. Since that day she decided to hope she'd meet her parents again and she started to wear her neckales that she was found in. She lived in peace with her grandmother. She was a very sweet old woman who loved Sakura.

"Sakura. Wake up sweet heart it's your birthday. Your 16 years old today." Sakura's grandmother said to her as she slept. Sakura got up mumbling and scratching her head. Her grandmother smiled at her and placed her hand on her head.

"Come. You can't stay in bed all day. It's your birthday." she reminded her. Sakura's face lit up.

"Oh my gosh! Your right!" Sakura said as she jumped out of her bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Toya was leaving his house to go study with Kaho. He got in his car and drove off. He got to her house in least than 20 minutes. Kaho was outside waiting for Toya. Kaho was 18 yrs. old like Toya and beautiful. She was almost as tall as Toya, thin and curvy. She had long brown wavy hair with brown eyes. She's been in love with Toya since last year, junior year, but she was never close to him till now. They had classes together and projects, so they spent al lot of time together which she loved and he was neutral.

"Hey Kaho, so are we working on this here or the library?" Toya asked as he walked over to her. She smiled at him and stood up from her porch.

"Here. Or do you want to go to the library?" she asked. He shook his head. Kaho smiled and opened her door. They walked in and started to work.

"So how are we going to do this project?" Toya asked lazily, going through his science book. He then looked up at Kaho. Kaho cough then looked at him trying not to blush.

"Oh we umm- we just start with research and then we built it so we know what it looks like and how it is built." She kept talking about other thing related to the project but she didn't make sense. Toya's presence made her nervous and Toya was trying to keep up with what she was saying.

"Okay so I research?" Toya asked confused. Kaho smiled and nodded seeing how he was trying to understand, but couldn't.

"Yeah here I'll show you were my computer is." She got up and Toya fallowed her into her room. It was big and spacious. Her bed was king sized with a walk-in closet and a balcony. On her desk by the balcony her computer was set up.

"Here" she said and pointed to the chair facing the monitor. She then walked toward her bed were her laptop was. He watched her lay on her bed. She was facing him while his back was towards her. She laid on her stomach and started to type. After a few moments Toya turned around to ask her a question when he saw the position she was in. She had her bare legs up with her short skirt barely covering her ass and her tang top to low, showing too much cleavage. He also thought the face she was doing was hot. She looked board, but to him she looked sexy board. Kaho then looked up and saw him staring she then blushed.

"What's wrong? Couldn't find anything?" she asked as she got up not bothering to pull up her shirt or pull down her skirt. He watched her antenatal. She then leaned over him trying to see what he had done. He could feel her breath and felt her chest agenized his shoulder. He wondered what was wrong with him he had never had those thoughts before. After an hour of research Kaho decided they should take a break. Toya stood up and stretched. Kaho went to go get drinks and something to eat while Toya walked around her room. He saw pictures of her as a baby, child, and teenager and saw what she was into. Then Kaho came in with lemonade and chips. After they ate Kaho decided it was enough.

"That's enough for today we can make it tomorrow or whenever you can." she said as she got up and headed out of her room. Toya walked ahead of her and as he turned around to tell her bye, she bumped into her and somehow locked lips. They were both surprised, but Kaho being in love with him closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Toya was shocked he couldn't believe it, but he felt her against him and it felt right so he went along with it. They kissed passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakure took a shower and got dressed. She decided to wear her new strapless romper. It was pink, red and orange with a little black. She also wore black sandals with pink rim stones. She curled her hair that reached around her toned shoulders. She then applied light makeup; light pink eye shadow, a little blush and pink lip gloss. After she looked at herself and was satisfied she went down stairs to eat breakfast with her grandmother.

"So what are you going to do today?" Her grandmother asked her.

"Oh I'm just going to hang out with my friends and like around 3 or 4pm I'll come back and help you with the store." She said as she began to eat.

"No. You don't have to help today. It's your birthday." She said. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm coming and that's final besides it's my birthday and I can do what I want." Sakura said stubbornly and went back to eating. Her grandmother smiled and said nothing. After Sakura was finished eating she picked up the dishes and took them to the sink. Her grandmother pushed her out of the kitchen and Sakura kissed her goodbye. She walked toward the park where she was going to meet up her friend. After a couple minuets she was at the entrance.

"Sakura!" Naoko shouted. They ran into each other and hugged.

"Where's everyone?" Sakura asked as she stepped away from Naoko.

"Oh there waiting for you at Takashi's house." Naoko said uncomfortably and Sakura frowned. They weren't close with him. He was rude and mean at times, but since he was Chiharu's cuzIn they associated with him.

"Oh... Well let's hope he isn't annoying." Sakura said as she smiled again and so did Naoko.

"Come on let's go." Naoko said as she pulled Sakura running toward Takashi's house. As they ran they passed someone. Sakura felt her heart beat speed up and her breath stopped. She felt warm and she new something was finally right, but it was soon gone as she kept running.

_'I wonder what that was?'_ She thought.

* * *

Syaoran was walking trying to forget the scene that just happened. He was walking when he froze. His heart speed up, his hands got sweaty and he felt warm inside. He hadn't felt that way in a while and then the feeling was gone.

"Syaoran! Syaoran Li! Mr. LI!" Was being shouted as reporters crowded him.

"What happened between you two back there? Where you or Are you still with that woman! Li is it true you were braking up with her because you found someone else!" All that and other questions were being yelled out toward him. Cameras were flashing and he tried to get away or cover his eyes from the flashes. He was surrounded he couldn't move.

"I have no comment and if you excuse me I have a late brunch to attend to with my mother." He said bitterly and the mention of his mother made the media move. They knew not to get on her bad side knowing how powerful she was. Syaoran smiled and walked away and toward his car he had park a couple blocks down before going to breakfast with that girl. After driving for half an hour he arrived. He parked his car and went inside.

"Syaoran. What is the meaning of this!" Yelan said but very loudly. Syaoran embarrassed himself for the worst.

"I was trying to be civil with her but she didn't take it well..." he said and shrugged. His mother frowned and shook her head, heading toward the study. Syaoran followed her and fell on the couch. "Sit up! Syaoran you can't be doing this anymore you're always in the papers, the news, everywhere." She said angrily. He was sitting up now facing her.

"It's not my fault." he said. Yelan took a deep breath and tried to get her son to listen to her.

"Syaoran if you continue this, the elders will find another heir." Yelan said seriously. When he heard this he sat up straight and was serious.

"What do you mean? I'm the only son, father had." He said seriously.

"You also have cousins that are boys and they don't get into any trouble." she pointed out. Syaoran stood up angry.

"They can't do that! My father left this position for me. In his will it says..." His mother cut him off.

"He left you money." she emphasized the word money.

"That didn't include the presidentsy. That was your fathers until he died and the elders wanted you to inherit it, but there having second thoughts since you're the only thing people take about and if you become the heir how are business men going to take you. They might not think you serious and lose their money. Think how now will affect you in the future." she said as she walked out leaving him standing there angry at himself. After a moment he went out. He didn't take his car this time. He just went out and walked until he wasn't angry.

* * *

Toya backed away, leaving Kaho wondering why he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He rubbed his face and grunted in frustration.

"I'm sorry Kaho. I shouldn't have kissed you, but you looked and felt so tempting." Those words came rushing out and now he wished he hadn't said that. Kaho blushed and looked down.

"It's okay. I wanted to do that for a while now." she said shyly hoping he wouldn't hate her for being so forward. Toya was surprised and relieved at the same time, but now he didn't know what to say to her. After a moment Kaho took a deep breath.

"You don't have to say anything. I just don't want you to feel bad." she said trying not to make things weirder. He just nodded and went into the porch. Kaho followed and stopped at the door frame.

"Well I'll see you on Monday." Toya said as he backed away. Kaho nodded and smiled. When he was gone she shut the door and frowned.

"Ugh. Why did I kiss him." she asked herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sakura and Naoko arrived to Takashi's house; they walked in while it was dark and silent.

"Naoko? Are you sure it's here?" Sakura asked as she took little steps in side. She reached for Naoko scared to fall.

"SUPRISE!" was yelled as the lights turned on showing all her closest friends there smiling. Chiharu and Rika ran toward Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you. You guys are awesome." Sakura said as she hugged her friends.

"You only turn 16 once." Rika said smiling. She then handed her a small pink bag.

"What's inside?" Sakura asked as she shook the bag by her ear, trying to figure out what the gift could be. Everyone laughed or smiled at Sakura's actions.

"Common. Later we'll open your gifts." Chiharu said as she pulled on Sakura's arm and toward the living room were the music was getting louder.

"Its time to dance!" They all shouted. In minutes the living room was full and everyone was dancing. In the kitchen Chiharu was talking with Takashi, her cozen.

"Takashi we've talked about this." Chiharu said sadly.

"I can't forget you. I've tried, I really have but I can't." He said as he grabbed her arms making their bodies touch more than they should have. Chiharu closed her eyes and pushed him away.

"Stop . . . Please, we- I can't do this anymore." she said as she looked down and walked away before her tears could fall. Takashi just watched her go feeling hurt. He felt angry at everyone, at god especially.

'Why did we have to be born into the same family? Why!' He thought out raged. Sakura from afar saw this but kept quiet and acted as she saw nothing. She felt worried when she couldn't see Chiharu. Then out of the blue she appeared by Sakura smiling and acting like nothing happened. It made Sakura frown.

"What's wrong Sakura? It's your birthday, your suppose to be smiling and having fun." Chiharu yelled over the music. Sakura looked at her and then nodded smiling or at least she tried to smile. They continued to dance the night away.

* * *

Yue watched Toya park his car in his drive thru.

"Oh. Is Toya home already?" Yukito said as he dried himself.

"Yeah. I think ima go." Yue said and turned away from the window.

"Wait up. Im go too." Yukito said as he pulled up his pants and grabbed a shirt from his brother's closet. He walked out and Yuen just rolled his eyes at his brother's actions. They walked down the stairs and reached the front doors.

"Will you two be home for dinner?" Their maid asked them.

"We don't know yet." they both said and left.

Toya got out his car and slammed his door, cursing and bad mouthing himself.

"Why'd I do that! . . . Ugh what's wrong with me?" Toya yelled at himself and then went in.

"Toya your home early." Nadeshika said sadly. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were red.

"Yeah. . . I'll be upstairs." He said and was beginning to climb the stairs.

"Wait, Toya your father said he'd be here for dinner . . . will you join us?" Nadeshika asked worriedly. Toya faced her and nodded. He then ran up to his room and closed his door. He laid on his bed with his hands over his face.

"Why is he coming to dinner? He never comes." Toya wondered. Next thing he knows Yue and Yukito walked in.

"Toya so were have you been?" Yukito asked as he sat down by the computer. Yue just stood by the door watching Toya sit up.

"I was with Kaho." He said and then remembered what happened between them. He started to blush but looked quickly to the side where one of his windows was located. Yue and Yukito saw his reaction. They looked at each other and then to him.

"Did something happen between you two?" Yue asked angrily. Toya didn't notice the difference in his tone and looked at them seriously.

"No. We just worked on our project and that's it." He said fiercely and got up from his bed. He walked toward his window and just stared at nothing. The twins knew they wouldn't get anything out of him so they let it go even though they were both angry.

'I really hope you two didn't do anything or I'll really hate you Toya.' Yukito thought angrily and stared at him. Yue was just thinking the same but hating Kaho.

.


End file.
